Together When Alone
by Tuskafel
Summary: No idea where this is going yet. Chap2: The pain begins, when will it end?
1. Chapter 1

_'I hate you.'_

_'I hate your power.'_

_'I hate your voice.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'Stop treating me like a child.'_

_'Stop treating me like a burden.'_

_'I hate you.'_

His insides burned with rage, his eyes flamed with hatred. Anger tried to force itself out like a burp. Something inside him was clawing at his stomach to be set free. Subconsciously he held it back, but it increased his fury and it felt exhilarating. The rush of mixed emotion, the tingling heat of the skin, the pristine balance between sanity and pointless destruction. 

His rage burned invisible holes into the other's back. Very little stood between a quiet journey home and a blood-spattering battle. Again something inside him stirred. Again he pushed it back down. 

The boy ahead of him turned and looked at him with a vacant expression. 

_'He thinks he's so cool.'_

_'He thinks he's so smart.'_

"Dobe." Any and all words that came before and after were lost. The string between control and madness snapped. The thing inside him ripped itself out of its tiny prison and sprang forward. 

_'I'll make him pay.'_

_'I'll make him fear us.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's momentum overwhelmed an unaware victim and soon they were on the ground. A tree root knocked Sasuke in the back of the head. Not really conscious of what happened, he tried to sit up, but was suddenly aware of a crushing weight on his stomach and abdomen. Turning his head downward he caught sight of Naruto.  
  
"Naruto? Get off me!" Sasuke struggled to free himself, but Naruto's weight held him. He snarled and threw a glare at the blond on top of him. The glare melted instantly as their eyes met. Red eyes filled with pain, anger and lust bore deeply into black ones. Something seemed to leap out of them and into his body. He could feel it wiggle and worm its way through his veins. It seemed to hit something Sasuke had never known existed and started tearing it apart. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that would break the link, the thing inside him stilled, but mocking laughter echoed from his ears to his mind.  
  
He tried to cover his ears and end the sound, but lengthening fingers wrapped themselves around his delicate wrists. As the fingers grew, so did the nails and soon they were biting into his snow-white skin. Crimson blood flowed slowly from the half-moon slices and Naruto's pink tongue licked the blood trail with cruel satisfaction.  
  
With one hand gripping the child-like wrists, Naruto reached for Sasuke's forehead protector. Long knotted fingers ripped the cloth from the boy's head and twisted the material firmly around the slender appendages. Biting one end with sharpened teeth and pulling forcefully with his free hand, Naruto bound Sasuke's wrist together tightly.  
  
"Try getting out of that," A voice very unlike that of the fair-haired ninja whispered hoarsely into Sasuke's ear, "and you'll be punished."  
  
The boy on the ground flinched and began to struggle as something warm and wet entered his ear. His cheek felt a burst of stinging pain, a hard slap over his face blurred his thinking. The body above him moved under his secured wrists and what he guessed was a tongue, continued its journey from his ear and down over his throbbing cheek. The tongue stopped on the tip of his nose and retreated. Lips curled back into a smile as the soft organ returned home.  
  
"I know you're hurting." The thing inside Sasuke twitched.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." It awoke and began tearing at his heart. He could feel same pieces of himself being ripped away and devoured.  
  
"Why?" His body jolted like it was hit with electricity. Searing pain coursed through his veins to his mind and settled.  
  
"Why is he doing this?" Again the pain and Sasuke bit back a cry.  
  
"WHY?!" As the voice screamed so did Sasuke.  
  
Naruto's fingers were clenched into tight balls of flesh around Sasuke's shirt. They tore away at the fabric the same way the thing tore away at Sasuke's spirit. Resting his head on the bare chest, the blond seemed to calm. Somewhere in Sasuke's mind screamed a small voice to keep the other talking.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" His words came in short bursts, the pain that had ravaged his body made it hard for him to do anything. The head on his chest turned and moved to look him back in the eyes. Fresh memories of pain cause obsidian eyes to close.  
  
"Foolish child, mine is a tortured soul. What torment I have endured I share freely with others." Pools of deepest night stared straight into those of purest blood. "And I spare nothing for those I'm about to punish."  
  
With the skill of an animal, Naruto's agile form was out from under the secured wrists and pulling out a sharp weapon. The kunai's blade shining with thirst as he licked it. Grabbing Sasuke's left hand and slamming it against the tree, his eyes darted swiftly from the others face to the task at hand. Thirst quenched, the blade penetrating cloth, flesh, blood, muscle and tree. Sasuke winced and refused to give the satisfaction of a whimper.  
  
"I know you where trying to get yourself free. Didn't I tell you you'd be punished?" The creature before him, no longer the energetic comrade at arms, but a monster driven by hate. "I noticed that didn't hurt as much as I had hoped. Well this will!"  
  
One hand wrapped carefully around a pulsating throat, the other gripping a trembling right hand. A malicious grin wore with intentions of making the throat scream till dead. With strength not normal of humans, Naruto wrenched the arm backwards powerfully and quickly. A piercing and crisp snap erupted from the limb as the bones ripped apart. The noise of splintering bones was deafened by the howl that ruptured from the tormented form. 


End file.
